FebatistaCraft Wiki
O que é a Wiki do Febatista ? febatista2.png|Desenho feito pelo @Lanyzt Youtube profile.png|Antigo avatar do canal Avatar PotatoesFe Alterado.png|Atual avatar do canal febatista_2d.png|Skin do Batista Na Wiki do Febatista você encontrara tudo sobre o canal FebatistaCraft como Séries , Mascotes , Construções ﻿Históricas , Atividades do Canal , Curiosidades , etc. Saiba também de outros conteúdos relacionados ao Canal que de certa forma irá ser interessante para você que gosta do Canal ! Iremos atualizar a Wiki a cada semana , e também lançaremos outros projetos em breve. Datas Marcantes e Históricas do Canal 2011 - O nascimento / O Primeiro ano de Canal. 04/10/2011 : Nasce o canal , FebatistaCraft ! 10/10/2011 : É lançado o primeiro vídeo : " Minecraft - Introdução " 02/12/2011 : Foi comemorado os 500 Incritos ! 04/12/2011 : Primeiro vídeo de GTA Online no Canal 21/12/2011 : É lançado o último vídeo do ano , " Minecraft - Avisos e Natal " 2012 - Novas séries , novas ideias. 05/01/2012 : É Lançado o primeiro vídeo do ano , um tutorial no servidor CraftLandia 29/02/2012 : É comemorado os 2K de Inscritos ! 10/10/2012 : Começa Minecraft Tekkit 1 ! 27/12/2012 : Começa Minecraft Tekkit Segunda Temporada ! 31/12/2012 : É lançado o último vídeo do ano , o terceiro episódio de Tekkit 2 2013 - Evolução e Novos Planos ! 02/01/2013 : Primeiro vídeo do ano , quarto episódio de Tekkit 2 04/01/2013 : Primeira guerra do Minecraft Tekkit 2 28/01/2013 : Começa a série de PokeCube 13/02/2013 : Último episódio de Tekkit 2 17/02/2013 : Começa o primeiro Minecraft Guerra Oficial ( Minecraft Guerra 3 ) 27/02/2013 : Parceria com a Game Salvo ! 15/04/2013 : É lançado o vídeo mais drogado do Canal 18/05/2013 : Último episódio de Minecraft Guerra 3 11/06/2013 : Começa Minecraft Guerra 4 27/08/2013 : Último episódio de Minecraft Guerra 4 20/10/2013 : Começa A Era do Futuro no canal 21/11/2013 : Nova Intro no Canal ! 19/12/2013 : Último vídeo de 2013 , uma gameplay de StarBound com Mike e JV 2014 - Revolução no Canal / 400K Inscritos. 03/01/2014 : Primeiro vídeo do canal , um Mapa de Terror no Garry's Mod com o Springles e o GalaxyK. 13/01/2014 : Começa Minecraft Guerra 5 ! 01/02/2014 : Primeiro vídeo de GTA V Online ! 21/04/2014 : Primeiro vídeo de Sky Wars ! 14/05/2014 : Começa Minecraft : A Série ! 24/06/2014 : Primeiro Vlog ! 16/08/2014 : Começa Minecraft Guerra Origens ! 03/09/2014 : Primeiro episódio da série de The Sims 4 ! 04/10/2014 : Começa Minecraft : A Série 2 ! 14/10/2014 : Começo da série de Alien Isolation ! 08/12/2014 : Primeira animação no canal ! 31/12/2014 : Último vídeo do ano , " MESTRE DOS MAGOS ! Roblox RPG " Séries Screenshot03.png Screenshot 3.png Screenshot 2.png Screenshot 1.png Screenshot_4.png Screenshot5.png -SkyBlock A série consistia em um dos mapas mais famosos de Minecraft , SkyBlock. Aonde seu objetivo era Sobreviver com apenas alguns itens em sua ilha.Não tem muito o que falar sobre ela , pois seu objetivo era muito simples. A série teve 3 episódios. -Adventure Map Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_11.png Screenshot_12.png Screenshot_13.png Screenshot_14.png Screenshot_15.png Screenshot_16.png A série Adventure Map ( como o próprio nome já diz ) era uma série em um mapa de aventura junto com o Pac.Por onde passavam por desafios , parkour , puzzles , etc. A série teve 3 episódios. -GTA Online ( SAMP e MTA ) Créditos -EikoTG Olá , sou o Eiko , tenho 13 anos. Meu twitter : @Eiko_TG " Nunca desista de seus sonhos , continue os tentando , até um dia finalmente conseguir " Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse